Kamen Rider Faiz
Kamen Rider Faiz (仮面ライダーファイズ, Kamen Raidā Faizu) is the main protagonist of the 2003-2004 Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider 555. Its gear is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series. Its motif is based on the Greek letter phi (Φ) Faiz Gear The Faiz Gear was the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Faiz Gear had less power than the original Delta Gear, but had a much greater functionality. Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Faiz Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans implanted with Orphnoch DNA. Transforming into Kamen Rider Faiz burns Orphnoch DNA, so humans who have been implanted with this DNA will quickly run out and no longer be able to use the Faiz Gear. Humans with insufficient DNA are rejected by the Faiz Gear with the word 'error'. Orphnochs may use the Faiz Gear more often (in their human form only), but their DNA breaks down with continued use. Users Original Series * Takumi Inui (Wolf Orphnoch) * Yuji Kiba (Horse Orphnoch) * Akai (Cactus Orphnoch) * Naoya Kaido (Snake Orphnoch) * Itsuro Takuma (Centipede Orphnoch) * Masato Kusaka In the original Kamen Rider 555 series, its first known, and primary wearer is Takumi Inui. The Faiz Gear was stolen and utilized (all in different occassions) by Akai, Naoya Kaido, and Takuma Itsurou. Masato Kusaka used the gear once to trick Kiba and Takumi into thinking they betrayed each other. During the short time Takumi was going through a crisis, Kiba temporarily used the Gear until he returned. By the end of the series, the Gear was still intact. Kamen Rider Decade * Takumi Ogami In alternate version of reality where Kamen Rider 555 takes place that appeared in Kamen Rider Decade, the Faiz Gear is only shown used by Takumi Ogami himself. Forms *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood (フォトンブラッド, Foton Buraddo), a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam (ソルフォーム, Soru Fōmu) suit, Sol Metal (ソルメタル, Soru Metaru) armor, and Fullmetal Lung (フルメタルラング, Furumetaru Rangu) chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams (フォトンストリーム, Foton Sutorīmu) that ends at the Photon Terminals (フォトンターミナル, Foton Tāminaru) at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Axel= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. - Blaster= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 9t *'Kicking power': 18t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 80t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 120t Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spread itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called 'Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Faiz inputs all his codes directly on the Faiz Blaster. - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into Faiz Blaster (ファイズブラスター ,Faizu Burasutā) and use Decade Photon to defeat the enemy. }} Transformation Device Faiz Gear The Faiz Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on an element item, the Faiz Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Faiz symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Faiz Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. Faiz Driver Designated "SB-555B", this transformation device was developed by Smart Brain as a means to protect the Orphnoch King while constructed in the shape of a belt. The Faiz Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Faiz Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Faiz Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Faiz Phone Designated "SB-555P", this cellphone device is the control unit of the Faiz Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Faiz Gear or the Faiz Axel Form by dialing the activation code. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Faiz Pointer used to boost its abilities. It is also capable of functioning as a normal cell phone. *5-5-5 Enter: This code allows for the user to become Faiz until he is a normal human. The code can invoke the transformation to Blaster Form. Not every human can use this function. If a normal human does this, the phone will not say "COMPLETE" but will instead say "ERROR", and the phone violently ejects from the user along with the belt. *1-0-3 Enter (Single Mode): This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Phone into the Phone Blaster and fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. *1-0-6 Enter (Burst Mode): This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Phone into the Phone Blaster and fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. *2-7-9 Enter (Charge): This code allows for Faiz to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. *3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Jet Sliger. *Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Faiz Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. Weapons Faiz Shot Faiz Pointer Faiz Edge Faiz Axel Watch Faiz Blaster Faiz Sounder Appearing only on the Hyper Battle video, this boom box can convert into two cannons that shoots photon waves when the Faiz Mission Memory is inserted into it. Vehicles Auto Vajin Jet Sliger Picture Gallery KamenRiderFaiz.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz 555051_resize.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz - Axel Form 555052_resize.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz - Blaster Form Notes & Trivia *Although the name "Faiz" of Kamen Rider Faiz is from the greek word/symbol Φ's (Phi's), ''the "Faiz" spelling is maybe a misspelling of "Vice" from word "Device" as Kamen Rider Faiz use a device to transform. This is the same as "Kaixa" of Kamen Rider Kaixa which can be interpreted as "Kaizer/Kaiser" (in Japanese, Kaiser (カイザー) is pronounced as "Kaizā"). *Despite being referred to as "FAIZ," other variations in his name include the following: **Kamen Rider 555 **Kamen Rider Faizu **Kamen Rider Phi **Kamen Rider Fives **Kamen Rider Phi's **Kamen Rider Φ's *In the 40th episode of Kamen Rider Faiz, the Faiz Blaster has the "Cancel" button in it. Whereas in the movie Paradise Lost, it lacks this function. *The number ''555 which is Kamen Rider Faiz's number, is Japan's emergency number. *Faiz means "victorious" in Arabic which referenced to Faiz's victory over the Orphnoch. Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Faiz. *'KamenRide Card': Transforms Decade into Faiz, initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear matters regardless of who he is. Sometime, Decade can summon Faiz Edge without using Attack Ride Autovajin. Kamen Ride Faiz.jpg|KamenRide: Faiz KRD-Decade_Faiz.jpg|Decade as Faiz *'FormRide Card' **'Faiz Axel': Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version is not affected by a time limit and allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system, which moves at the speed of light. Form Ride Faiz Axel.jpg|FormRide: Faiz Axel *'Final KamenRide Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Faiz Blaster card summons Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, armed with the Faiz Blaster. Using the Faiz Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Photon Buster-style attack alongside Faiz Blaster Form. Final Kamen Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Faiz Blaster *'AttackRide Cards': These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Autovajin': As Faiz, Decade turns the Machine Decader into the Autovajin, Faiz's own motorcycle, which goes into Battle Mode. This also allows Decade to access the Faiz Edge via the Autovajin's right shoulder. Attack Ride Auto Vajin.jpg|Faiz Auto Vajin *'Final FormRide Cards': The Faiz Blaster card transforms Faiz into a large laser cannon, similar in appearance to Faiz's own Faiz Blaster weapon. Final Form Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Faiz Blaster References * http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/004_555/index001.html External Links Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Protagonist Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil